Save Me
by It.still.remains
Summary: Bella Swan meets a suicidal Edward Masen when she almost hits him with her car. It is then she realizes that he needs her help. Drabble fic.
1. All the Insincere

A/N: What am I doing? I don't really know.

This is a drabble type fic. It won't be very long.

No posting schedule. No plan.

Won't you join me for the ride? :)

* * *

I'm exhausted.

Another day of trying to impress people, smiling too hard, laughing too loud. I don't like it; my life that revolves around others. But I don't know how to change it.

I'm speeding down the street but I don't feel like I'm going anywhere. I feel trapped, isolated.

Another song plays on the radio with a loud bass and no meaning.

I try not to think about how it represents me perfectly. It's too much and not enough.

The roads are quiet and I like the silence. I'm shielded by the darkness of the night and it's where I feel the safest. I'm lost in my own thoughts again, the world never loud enough to keep me in it. It's far too boring.

And I find myself thinking that all I want is..._more. _

I slow down as the light turns red. I tap the steering wheel impatiently, getting more and more frustrated. This is taking too long.

A shadow moves from a distance. I squint and try to make out what it is. I really hope it's not an animal, but the small town of Forks has a history of car accidents caused by deer. I don't see anything anymore; it must have left.

The light turns green, and I'm on my way again.

Realizing that I can't take any more of the awful rap song playing on the radio, I fiddle with the dial and it changes to a song I've never heard before.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will like those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere _

_I'm going to give all my secrets away_

I've asked many people why I could remember everything that happened in this moment. I remember the melody of this song. I remember the cool air brushing my cheek. I remember the sky was clear and the stars shone upon me like they were gracing me with their blessing.

Maybe I'll never know the answer to this.

But even then, I knew the man that ran in front of my car would change my life forever.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	2. Tired

A/N: I shouldn't be doing this. I only have five chapters written at this point, and I was going to spread out when I posted so you all don't have to wait.

Screw it. Here you go!

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm sick of living.

Everyone has something to live for. Maybe it's a family, perhaps a lover. Maybe it's an aspiration that's so impossible that you either achieve it or die trying. Both are honorable, because either option makes you a fighter.

But the fight has been drained out of me. All I do is anger the people I love, and I've driven them to a point where they don't love me anymore. All I do is cause pain.

And as for goals?

Those have been stripped from me as well. I had a life, a good one. I had everything I ever wanted. But it ended because I wanted to be an honest man. And that will forever be my greatest fault.

I could try to get my life back, but it would be like trying to claw myself out of a hell that knows no mercy. After countless attempts, I've decided to let my strength go and let the flames engulf me.

I could turn myself in, but I refuse to confess to a crime that I did not commit. At least this way, I can die honorably, with the smallest bit of honor I have left.

There are many ways I could have done this: overdosing on pills, throwing myself off a building, but for some reason, standing on the road and waiting for a car to end my life seems like the best way to go. At least, then, someone will remember me.

Even if they do remember me as _the idiot that ran in front of my damn car. _

I'm delusional. I know I am. My head hurts. I think too much. I'm so nervous. I...can't breathe.

_Doesn't matter, in a few seconds, you won't have to anymore. _

"Shut up," I grumbled to myself.

What should my last words be? Will I even have time to say anything?

Maybe I should say something now.

"Um...I love you, Mom?" I tried, then realizing that I went for the biggest cliché in the book.

Dear God. At that moment, I knew my tombstone would read:

_Here lies Edward Masen. He didn't know how to live, and the idiot certainly know how to die properly. _

And why do my last words even matter if no one is around to hear them?

All of this was too damn complicated.

_Well, geez Masen, maybe you should have checked out "Dying for Dummies" from the library beforehand. _

I stopped for a second, wondering how I could feel so blasé about this. I think I had just gotten comfortable with the idea, or maybe...

Maybe it just didn't feel real to me.

I knew why I want to do it. I just feel...empty. Like there's nothing holding me to this world. I've exhausted all of my options, and there is still one that is ready for me to grab onto, but I would never touch it. And perhaps it is my stubbornness that leaves me with nothing.

So I guess I better just get this over with.

I see a car coming down the street, a little too fast. In another life, that would have bothered me. I close my eyes and take a few steps to the right, until I am shielded by the trees. As I hear it approaching, I breathe a little harder. I sweat a little more.

_This is it. _

I take off into a run. I stop a mere fifteen feet in front of the car.

The driver looks directly at me and lets out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**Reviews are the pumpkin to my pie. **


	3. I'm Sorry

A/N: Hey there, beautiful, how you doin'?

Three updates in one day. I'm spoiling you.

Enjoy, loves.

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew I had less than five seconds before I would hit him, so I had to think fast.

I quickly looked to my left and there were no other cars on the road. I turned the steering wheel harshly, and my tires squealed as I crossed into another lane. I tried to regain control of my car but the roads were still icy from last night's heavy snowstorm. I kept sliding until the front of my car hit a street light, which thankfully didn't come crashing down on my head.

I was frozen in fear, my hands unmoving on the steering wheel. I watched as smoke came out of the hood of my car but I was too afraid to move.

_And the airbag didn't work. Lovely. _

Shaking, I let go of the steering wheel and tried to open the car door. I pulled the handle and it didn't open. Even after pushing the door with all my strength, it wouldn't budge.

"Shit," I groaned.

"Are you alright?"

It's the guy. The same fucking guy who ran in front of my car and not only would I have run over him, I would have freaked out and probably injured myself. And now, after I had successfully avoided killing him, I still injured myself.

"I'm going to kill you," I growled. "That's what you wanted, isn't it? I'll do it. Get me out of this thing and I swear to God, I'm going to make you wish I hit you with this car."

I'm going to be perfectly honest. It would be a lot easier to be angry at him if he wasn't so damn good looking. But I was still going to kill him.

He puts his hands up defensively. "Look, you don't know me..."

"Listen, I don't give a flying fuck about your problems, okay? All I know is that you are a complete idiot that would rather die than face a few hardships. Newsflash, dude, we all have problems. And right now, you're my biggest one. Now help me get out of here before my car bursts into flames. _Please." _

I resorted to begging because my left leg was really starting to hurt, and I had to speak through clenched teeth.

He looked hesitant. "I don't think I should move you. You look hurt. And I'm really, really sorry. I wasn't supposed to hurt _you." _

"Well, it's a little late for-"

I stopped talking when I saw the look in his eyes. He looked like he absolutely hated himself. For a second, I could see that he had lost...too much.

I couldn't really explain what happened next. He was leaning toward me, and I put my hand against his cheek. He looked taken aback, but he didn't say anything. I don't know how long we stayed that way, but when we heard police sirens from a distance, the man's eyes became panicked. He turned away from me and ran into the woods.

* * *

**Reviews are always nice. Just sayin'. **


	4. Confusion

A/N: Ahh, I see you've returned.

Let me just say that the support I'm getting for this story makes me smile. Thank you so much!

A reader asked if this will be all drabble. Yes, it will be!

Now, I shall not keep you waiting...

* * *

**BPOV **

I wake up in the hospital, surrounded by police officers.

"What happened that night, Miss?"

It can't be 'that night' already. It was just yesterday. Wasn't it?

I ask for the date and I'm told that it's February 25. The accident was four days ago. The police were not to speak to me until I recovered from my injuries. I'm told that this isn't the first time I woke up either. I even spoke to my parents. But I can't remember any of it.

The doctors tell me that forgetting is common because I was so out of it. Sooner or later the memories will come back.

"Bella, it's okay if you can't remember that night," one of the doctors tells me.

But I do. I remember all of it. I Too much of it, even.

"I remember...a man. He ran in front of my car. I was going to hit him," I start tentatively.

"Were you driving under the influence?" A police officer accuses me.

"No," I said sternly. "I swerved so I wouldn't hit him. But I lost control and hit the street lamp. That's all."

The police looked at me strangely. Like I was a criminal.

"What?" I asked, unable to take their scrutiny anymore.

"It's just that...your story makes sense. And we want to believe you..." one of cops started to say. "But there was no one else there when we arrived."

_Of course you didn't see him, _I wanted to say, _we just shared an intimate look. When he heard you, he took off like a bat out of hell. _

Because that didn't sound crazy at all.

"I'm not lying, I swear. He ran away. He probably thought he would get in some kind of trouble."

"He definitely will," another cop says. "Are you going to press charges?"

I needed to think about this carefully. I threatened to kill the guy, so clearly I was upset. And I could probably get some money that would help me fix my car and a whole lot of self-gratification. But it's not like I needed the money, and the guy seemed to have enough to hate himself for.

"I don't want to - "

"Of course you do," Charlie says.

I call him Charlie because he really doesn't feel like a dad. Especially at times like this.

"No," I insist. "It really doesn't matter."

"You almost _died,"_ Renee exaggerates. While it's true that I did fracture my foot, her statement is nowhere near accurate. Besides, she's doing what she always does, being overly dramatic.

"I really didn't," I say dryly. "Now this is my decision, and I'm saying no."

"Any reason in particular?" The really pushy cop asks.

"Not really. I just don't want to," I grumble.

They looked confused but they let it go. The sort-of-nice cop walks up to my hospital bed, holding a picture in his hands.

"I have a hunch that this guy you saw ran away because he was afraid of us. I've been hearing around town that a criminal from New York made his way here. We've been searching for this guy for weeks. Is this the same guy you saw?" He hands me the picture he's holding.

And I'm completely blown away because...it's him.

He didn't look like a criminal when I saw him and he still doesn't look like one in this picture. He has the same green eyes, the same reddish brown hair. But in the picture, he doesn't have the beard he has now. I try not to let the surprise show on my face.

And before I can even process it, I'm mumbling, "No, this isn't him."

I don't know why I'm lying for him. If he's a criminal, I should tell the police. But...I can't. Because for some reason, I can't believe that he is who they say he is.

The nice cop raises an eyebrow. "No? Darn. Then we can't confirm he's in the area. Please try to keep this quiet. It is imperative that no one in this town knows. "

The cops say their goodbyes to my parents and leave. I'm sitting in silence with Charlie and Renee and I can't take it anymore. I have to tell someone about this.

"Mom? Can you call Angela? I'd really like to see her."

* * *

**Like the longer chapters? Let me know in a review!**


	5. Let This Go

A/N: Hey. Another one. Hope you like it!

The plan is to update every other day. It will happen for the next 8 chapters, which are already written. The rest however, I can't promise will be on time.

I'm always touched by your reviews, recs, favs, and follows. :)

* * *

**BPOV **

"...and then we just looked into each other's eyes..."

The thing about Angela is that we've been friends since we were sixteen. And whenever we're around each other, it's like we go back to how easy it was back then. We would just lie on each other's beds and talk for hours. Having her here, at the hospital, makes me feel like I could tell her anything.

So I tell her everything.

She just listens silently; she's really good at that. When I finish, she sits back in her chair and sighs, running her fingers through her dark, black hair.

"Seems like you've gotten yourself into a bit of a predicament," Angela snickers.

"Uh, yeah," I say, slapping her wrist playfully.

"So, he's hot," she says.

I nod. "Like, the sun hot."

"And he's a criminal?"

"The police think so. It explains why he was all tortured looking, but he didn't seem dangerous to me. I mean, I threatened to kill him and he didn't pull out a gun or anything," I try to reason.

"From what you're telling me," she says, "I don't think he's a criminal either. The police think he's running because he's guilty, but what if he's running because he's innocent?"

I tap my chin with my finger. "He tried to kill himself, though."

"That he did. Ugh, this is all so messed up," Angela says.

"Tell me about it," I mumble. With sudden determination, I sit up. "I'm going to find him."

She looks at me like I grew a second head. "You're going to _what? _Didn't that cop say he was from New York? He could be anywhere by now. And who knows, he could have thrown himself in front of another car after you left!"

My head snaps up to look at her. I can't explain why the thought is unsettling. "Angela, he doesn't deserve to die if he didn't commit the crime they're accusing him of."

"Of course not," she says, patting my knee. "But this isn't your fight."

And she's right, of course she is. She has always been the more level headed one.

"I know why you want this," she whispers. "You haven't felt anything in a long time. Don't even deny it. You're dating Riley but there's no passion there. You have money but it's not enough to buy a fancy car anymore, is it? You want excitement, adventure. But this is something you shouldn't get involved in, Bella. This is a man's life."

I stare at her evenly. "Maybe that's true. But I can't help feeling like...it wasn't an accident that he ran in front of _my _car. And walking away from this feels wrong."

She returns my calculating look. "How will you find him? And once you do, what will happen then?"

I open my mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. I turn away from Angela and play with my hands.

"Honey," Angela says softly, "go home and ice your leg. Have a glass of champagne, and a nice deep tissue massage. Forget all about this, okay?"

I try to smile. "I will. Thanks, Ang."

She nods and leaves, closing the door softly behind her.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror across the room. Could I really let this go?

* * *

Can she? Will she? Hmmm...

**Reviews are...great. Thanks!**


	6. Lucky

A/N: An EPOV! Ah, I've missed Edward, the ill-humored bastard.

Let's see what he has to say.

* * *

**EPOV **

I'm really grateful there's only one hospital in this damn town.

Forks General Hospital. Creative? Not very.

I know they brought her here, but I don't know why I came here. There are security guards, police officers, and I'm risking getting caught.

I know the police know I'm in Washington. I'm not exactly the best criminal on the run. A truck driver helped me get out of New York City by hiding me as we crossed the border. I made the mistake of giving him my full name when I thanked him for the ride.

I felt a little betrayed when I realized he told the police, but I realized how suspicious I looked. It appears he didn't buy my story of losing my passport.

_Figures. _

I pull the hood of my grey pullover on my head. This probably makes me look more suspicious, but it's better than the security cameras seeing my face.

I sighed. I picked Forks because I figured a small town would be the perfect place to stay off the media and lay low. But this has proved to be difficult. I did not anticipate their police force to be so damn good at their jobs.

As long as I stayed out of their eyesight, I could get in, talk to the girl, and get out. I had to beg her to not tell the police about me until I could figure out what to do next.

And as for trying to kill myself again...I had abandoned the idea. It was never a plausible option anyway, and I didn't know why I tried to convince myself otherwise.

Getting yelled at by the girl had significantly changed things. Watching how much fight she had in her, even after hitting a street lamp, made me realize that I have to fight a little too.

Trying to gather all the courage I had, I rushed into the hospital. It was nearly impossible to navigate through the hospital and keep my head down, but somehow, I made it to the reception desk.

"I need to see a patient," I mumble, coughing.

The girl behind her desk snaps her gum. "Name?"

Shit. I didn't know her name.

Just then, two women walked by me. One of them looked just like the girl, but older. Maybe...her mother?

"I...her name..." I stutter for a while I tried to listen to their conversation.

"She wants to go after the guy that she almost hit," the younger woman says, flipping her dark black hair.

"What?" the woman who looks like the girl responds.

"I swear, Bella is crazy sometimes. I talked her out of it, Mrs. Swan."

_People just don't get this lucky. Especially not me. _

"Bella Swan?" I say unsurely, trying the name out.

The receptionist types something and she looks at me. "I have an Isabella Swan."

"Yes, that's her!" I exclaim, still not believing my luck.

She narrows her eyes at me. _Shit. Tone it down, Masen. _

"Room 402."

I thank her and practically run, smiling from ear to ear.

After a minute, I come to a stop, slowly coming back to reality.

_What the hell am I going to say?_

* * *

What indeed. Sounds like you've got a problem, Eddie boy.

Do you think so? **Review!**


	7. Meeting Him

A/N: Reader, reader on the...computer ;)

This one's nearly 1000 words. You better love me.

Support has been amazing, as usual!

Also, I don't have a beta (I should, but my writing schedule sucks so I've got no time). Sorry for mistakes!

* * *

**BPOV **

I blink a few times, my eyes adjusting to the light. It seems like all I've been doing for the past few days is sleep. I rub my eyes and try to sit upward, raising my arms over my head. I pause in mid-stretch when I see someone sitting in the chair next to me.

It's him. He smirks when I freeze,

"You shouldn't be here," I say, completely in shock. "The police know you're in Forks."

His smirk falls, and he narrows his eyes at me. "How?"

I shrug. "No idea. But I think they're still around."

He looks at me strangely. "You didn't tell them you saw me?"

Geez, what is with him? He was mad because he thought I told them, and now he think I'm crazy because I didn't.

"No. Don't ask me why, because I don't know." I look away from him, trying not to think about how he was better looking that I remembered.

"Thank you," he murmurs.

"Yeah, it's no problem."

Silence.

"I just wanted to see how you were," he says after a minute. "How's your leg?"

"Just a fracture. Nothing major," I mumble, almost incoherently.

"I'm really sorry," he blurts suddenly. I sneak a peek at his expression, and his eyes are closed. He seems to be concentrating really hard.

"You already told me that."

"No, I know. But I'm telling you again. I'm sorry I did something this stupid. I shouldn't have. You were right when you said that everyone has problems, and killing myself won't accomplish anything. I've gotten myself into...a bit of a situation."

"You didn't do it." It isn't a question; it's a fact.

"No, I didn't," he says, and I'm hit with the full force of his green eyes. "But I'm the one who got caught."

"The police suck." I have no idea why I say this.

He laughs loudly.

I look at him curiously. It wasn't that funny.

"I wish I could tell you," he says. "But I'm not going to drag you into this."

"As per usual," I sigh. "The testosterone-filled guy needs to protect the delicate girl from the horror of his tortured past."

He cracks a smile. "That sounds about right."He looks frustrated, then. "I wish...I wish I could have met you before all of this. We could have been friends."

I sincerely doubt that. Unless he owned a yacht the size of Texas, my mother would not approve. But I on the other hand...I think I would have been his friend.

"Just so we're clear," I begin, and he looks at me, "you're not going to walk out of a hospital and throw yourself under a bus, are you?"

He winces.

"Too soon?" I ask. Me and my big mouth.

He shakes his head, laughing. "It's just that...that is exactly what I would have been. Something that other people laugh at."

"How are you going to clear your name?" I ask, trying to distract him. I don't like the look on his face; it's laced with regret.

"Find a place to stay while I figure this out, I guess. I can't just say I'm innocent. I need to find who really did it." He clenches his hand into a fist. "They took everything from me."

"You can stay with me," I hear myself blurt out.

_Uh, no, he can't. This is not what Angela meant when she said to let this go. _

His eyes flash up to mine. "You don't mean that."

"Why not?" I say. "The house is certainly large enough for two people."

He looks at me like I'm an idiot. "Bella, I'm a criminal."

I briefly wonder how he knows my name, but that thought is quickly replaced by the realization that I really like it when he says it.

"No, you're not," I insist, "and you know it."

"I didn't commit the crime, but the police have enough evidence to put me in jail. And since you're in the private wing of the hospital, I'm guessing you aren't from a typical middle class family either. You have a lot to lose." He speaks to me as if I was a child.

I know he means well, but he is pissing me off. "I can make my own decisions. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me, just stay at my apartment for a few days until you figure something out."

He doesn't look convinced. "It could be longer than days. Weeks or months. Are you prepared for that? And what if the people that I'm trying to find hurt you? How am I supposed to live with that?"

"This would be so much easier if you just told me what's going on. Look, you may not like it, but I'm the only one on your side right now. You don't have to stay with me. You can walk away right now. But let me just tell you that the world sucks if you don't have anyone with you. I'll do whatever I can to help, okay? I promise." I put my hand on his shoulder.

He looks at me again and his eyes are frightened. "I haven't trusted anyone in a long time."

"You can trust me. I haven't turned you in yet," I smiled weakly, taking my hand off his shoulder.

I hope I didn't imagine how he almost looked disappointed when I did.

* * *

First real convo and they're already moving in together? Damn, this girl wastes no time.

**Review. That's a request (order). **


	8. All I've Got

A/N: I initially thought this would be a short drabble, around 20 ish chapters, but now I can feel that my baby is going to become a monster. Right now, I'd say 30 chapters or more.

It's gonna be a long ride, ladies and gentlemen. Fasten your seatbelts now.

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm trying not to think about how beautiful she is.

She looks like she's in her early twenties, a little younger than I am. Her eyes are brown and look so warm. And the rest of her just looks really, really hot.

And if she looks like that after being in the hospital for a few days, then I would hate to see her on a good day. It might just kill me.

_After she went through so much trouble to make sure I didn't die. Nice. _

She wants me to stay with her. The idea appeals to me, of course it does, but I can't be selfish here. But even so, that's exactly what I'm doing. I can't let myself grow too attached to her. Bella did nothing but yell at me when I first saw her, but here I am, risking everything to make sure she is okay.

_Idiocy, thy name is Edward. _

She'll leave her mark on me, I'm sure of it. But the only thing I can control is the size of that mark, and if I leave now, it'll be very small.

I glance at her again. Maybe it's not that small.

"You know if I stay with you, you can't bring anyone to your apartment, right?" I say, still trying to talk her out of it.

Shit. What if she had a boyfriend?

She shifts uncomfortably.

_Definitely has a boyfriend. It makes it easier, anyway. But then again, it's ridiculous to assume she considers me as a friend, much less anything more than that. _

Then she smiles, wide. "That's not a problem."

_What just happened? _

"Fine, but you forgot to think of...you should consider..."

What exactly?

I've run out of excuses. She's heard them all, and she doesn't care. It is the best option I have at the moment, and I don't think I could sleep outside again. I've been doing it for days, but it hasn't bothered me since last night. February in Forks might as well be Antarctica.

She smiles at me, then. "I already told you, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I just really think you should."

_Holy shit. I'm trying to remember every law that can get you arrested. Nowhere does it say 'illegal persuasion by smiling' but with a smile like that, it really damn should. _

Before I jumped in front of Bella's car, I thought I had no options left. Now, she's giving me one. And I'd be a fool not to take it, consequences be damned.

"I'll stay with you," I say quietly.

She looks far happier than she should, and I'm already regretting this decision. "I'm getting discharged from this hospital in two hours." She scribbles something down on a piece of paper. "Go to this place, and I'll have someone drive you to my house."

I'm already shaking my head. "We can't do that. What if they report me to the police or something?"

She frowns. "I would drive you myself but I can't," she says, lifting her foot. "And you can't just walk in because all of my neighbours would see you. As long as you keep your hood up and your head down, no one will recognize you. In the picture of you, you're hair is a little shorter, and you have don't have a beard. My driver won't even care, trust me."

"It's risky, but it's all I've got," I say reluctantly.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," she whispers. "You didn't deserve it."

I nod, trying to hold it together. It's exhausting being strong all the time when all I want to do is fall apart. I want to feel my mom's arms around me, comforting me with her embrace. I want to talk to my old friends and laugh about nothing. I want my old life...I want everything to be as easy as it once was.

But it's too far gone.

"I can do this," I tell myself, trying to breathe evenly.

"We can," Bella says, and it is then that I finally feel hope.

* * *

Aww, baby.

**Reviews make Edward feel loved. **


	9. Simple

A/N:Sorry about the mistake, everyone. I hit the wrong button, and posted the last chapter twice.

Another EPOV. The man really needs a hug, loves. Any volunteers? *snickers*

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**EPOV**

It's raining.

Perfect.

The good fortune couldn't last, I suppose. I initially planned to go hide out in the woods for an hour before I go to the intersection where Bella's driver has to pick me up, but standing under tall trees with the lighting was not safe. That leaves me to wandering around in broad daylight, where many people will see me.

I could find a coffee shop or something? But something tells me I'd be forced to socialize, and my wet clothing and rugged appearance would look a little suspicious. I wasn't on the news yet; I knew this because of the TV in Bella's hospital room. They weren't looking for me specifically, but it was still best to stay out of everyone's way. I didn't want to look...memorable. Because the second the news broke about the runaway criminal, everyone would remember the creepy dude who strolled through the coffee shop on a Monday afternoon.

Even if I wandered around doing nothing, it was extremely cold outside and I didn't have a jacket. I'd still look homeless.

_Hang on. Looking homeless doesn't have to be a bad thing. I can sit and lean against a wall for two hours. No one notices homeless people, anyway. No one really looks at their faces. _

I sat down and shivered, playing my part. But as time passed, it didn't feel like I was acting anymore. I was cold from the weather. I definitely looked the part. And I was all alone, wasn't I? My family was gone, my friends thought I was a criminal, and I had no one. I watched people walk by, watched children holding their parents' hands, and in that moment, I felt so alone.

_Look, you may not like it, but I'm the only one on your side right now._

Bella had said that today.

She made me realize that I had one person on my side.

The thought is enough to get me through the hour. I try to remember her words, her thoughtful expression. To keep track of time, I watch other people's wristwatches as they walk by. Now it's time to go.

I stand up and run. It feels good to be moving towards something than running away. And even though I'm freezing and drenched and confused as hell, I feel good. Really good. I see a driver looking around at the street corner. He sees me and gestures me to follow him.

"You're the guy? I was told there'd be a guy in a grey pullover. Miss Isabella instructed me to bring you to her residence."

_Shit. Bella is definitely loaded. Suspicions confirmed. _

"That's me," I say, trying not to look at him.

He opens the car door for me, and I quickly scramble inside.

This is the first time I've been inside a car in a while. The thought angers me; it reminds me of the many things that were taken away from me. And now I'm on the run.

The car is moving and I lean back against the expensive leather seats. Will she be mad at me because I ruined her car?

She didn't seem like the type to care about that. I really hope she doesn't care.

Closing my eyes, I try to think about what would have happened if I met her before all of this. I would have sat down next to her at a restaurant and offered to buy her dinner. She'd hesitate a little, but she'd agree in the end. We'd spend the rest of the night talking and learning about each other.

We would say our goodbyes, exchange phone numbers, and do it all again the next day.

That is how we should have met. It's how we should have been.

And I hope one day, I will be able to give her that. A normal dinner and conversation.

I just have to solve a crime, take down a gang leader, and clear my name first.

Simple.

* * *

Yeah, totally easy. I could do that in my sleep.

**Review? Let me feel the love. **


	10. Bored

**A/N: **We are into the double digits, loves. Progress.

(I'm actually writing this ahead of time. You are on chapter four right now, I believe.)

Not sure how you'll react to this update. Onward!

* * *

**EPOV**

We pull up to Bella's house, if you can even call it that.

It's a fucking mansion.

It has to be at least 5000 square feet and everything about it screams _I have money and you don't. _Everything looks elegant and expensive, from the garden to the roof. I swear I see a pool in the backyard too.

_Hmm...Bella in a bathing suit, now that's a visual._

The driver parks inside the garage, and there are three other cars already inside. There's a sleek convertible, a white Ferrari, and the silver Audi she was driving on the day of the accident. It looks perfectly fine now, without a single scratch on it.

_Maybe she just bought a new one. I wouldn't be surprised._

The driver tells me to go through the door and into the house. He immediately starts cleaning the car he brought me in. I decide that the only goodbye I am going to get.

Walking into what I assumed was one of the many living rooms, I see her sitting on the couch.

"Holy shit," she says, looking me over. "You look awful. Are you okay?"

"F-fine," I stutter. Nice.

She tries to stand up and reaches for her crutches, but she loses her balance and stumbles onto her foot. It's in some kind of brace, and she winces as she places it on the floor. I go over to her and move to put my arm around her waist to help her stand. She recoils almost instantly.

Oh, right. I'm soaked from head to toe.

She blushes as she uses one of the crutches to stand, leaning against it.

"Were you out in the rain all this time?" she asks softly, pushing away the hair that is stuck to my forehead.

"I-I had nowhere e-else to go," I say, trying not to think about how her hand lingers before she pulls it back.

She frowns, and she wants to say something but she's holding back.

"What is it?" I say, suddenly self-conscious.

Bella waves her hand dismissively. "We'll talk later. You should take a shower and get some warm clothes. Your room is upstairs, the first the door on the right. Everything you need is there. I'd show you myself but…I don't think I can make it up the stairs that easily."

I feel like shit because I'm the reason she can't walk. She's done so much for me already and the only thing I've given her is a fractured foot.

"Go," she says again, giving me a weak shove towards the stairs. I try not to smile.

"Nice house, by the way," I joke.

She turns and glares at me. "Can you believe it's one of the more modest houses in the neighbourhood? Every time I bring someone over, they tell me it's too small."

"Must be nice," I say. "The house, the cars…"

She shakes her head quickly. "We fill our homes with material possessions because we cannot stand the emptiness we feel. We try to buy our happiness."

"Does it work?" The question is out of my mouth before I can stop myself.

She laughs once, a harsh sound. "It never has for me."

"Maybe you should try something new," I suggest. "Take up a hobby or…"

_Let a criminal live with you._

Something clicks into place. I can almost feel the light bulb above my head light up with the revelation. She's _bored._

That's why she wants me to stay with her; it's why she wants to help me. Why else would a girl like her want anything to do with me?

I could stay here and pretend this doesn't change anything. I need a place to stay and she wants a thrill. We could help each other out, taking what we need from each other.

But I don't want to use her like that, and I sure as hell don't want to be used. It also means that when things get difficult and she gets her fix, she'll kick me out and go back to her own life. She isn't serious about this at all.

And it is this, finally, that helps me make my decision.

I walk forward and look her in the eyes. "I can't stay here, Bella. I'm sorry. I'm leaving."

* * *

Again? Shit, man. You're kind of bipolar.

Is he wrong because he wants to leave?

**Review and share you're opinion.**


	11. Shut Up

**A/N: **I think you're going to like this update. I sure do.

Hugs and kisses to readers, reviewers, and followers.

* * *

**BPOV **

"I can't stay here, Bella. I'm sorry. I'm leaving."

What?

"What's your excuse this time?" I ask playfully, trying not to show him how confused I am. "I thought we went through this."

I can't explain it, but he can't leave. He just can't. He came in drenched and shivering and it broke my heart knowing that this wasn't the first time he did this. He was sleeping outside, and it's been especially freezing this winter. He would be so cold and hungry and I couldn't bear the thought of that.

"You don't want me to say it."

"Say what?" I raise an eyebrow, challenging him.

He takes a deep breath. "You don't care about me, or what I'm going through. I don't know why I expected you to care, and I'm kind of glad you don't, because caring only leads to pain. You're bored, Bella. You're looking for something you can't buy, and there are few things that fall into that category. But I do, and that's why you want me around. I'm not going to drag you into this if you don't understand what you're getting yourself into."

I stared at him, stunned. He's standing in front of me know, his eyes all serious and conflicted. He's still drenched, and his clothes stick to his body. I can see the definition of his muscles under his hooded sweatshirt.

_I really want to kiss him right now. _

I mentally slap myself and try to pull it together. He's telling me what Angela told me in the hospital, and I realize that I couldn't deny it then, and I still can't deny it now. But he was wrong when he said I didn't care, and I needed to set him straight.

"You're right," I begin, and he seems surprised. He tries not to show how disappointed he is, but I can see it in the way his eyes fall to the floor. "I am bored. I've bought too many cars and seen too many sunsets in London and Paris and Vienna. But I'm sick of being told who to talk to and what to feel. Even when it's coming from you." I motioned for him to come closer and he stands so close to me that our knees are almost touching. I'm still sitting on the couch so he kind of towers over me, but I grab his hand. "I do care. That's why I'm here, and that's why I let you stay with me. That's why I'm telling you we're going to figure this out together."

He rubs his forehead with his other hand. "I don't know if -"

"I don't know either," I smile sheepishly. "It probably won't work. But we are sure as hell going to try. But I like you, Edward. You're a good person, and you deserve a long and happy life. That's what motivates me to help you."

He's kind of funny looking right now, his eyes bugging out of his head like a cartoon character. I don't know what it is; maybe it's the fact that I'm holding his hand, or that I said I like him, or that I'm fighting for him no matter how many times he turns me down, but he suddenly leans over and hugs me. I awkwardly put my hands around his waist when the shock wears off, and my head is pressed to his stomach.

He suddenly pulls away and I try not to sigh. "I'm sorry, I just – no one has ever…"

I hold up my hand, effectively shutting him up. "Just go take a shower already."

He smiles then. It's huge, the kind of smile that is way too big for his face. He nods and practically runs up the stairs. I hear him trip once, and I don't even try to contain my laughter.

"Laugh at my pain, why don't you," he shouts back at me.

I laugh harder.

For once, I laugh because_ I_ want to, and not because it is expected of me.

* * *

They're making progress!

Like it? **Review!**


	12. Her Heart

**A/N: **These are getting progressively longer. The first update was 400 words, and this one is almost 800.

Excuse any mistakes you find. Sometimes my thoughts are faster than the speed at which I can type.

* * *

**EPOV **

I finish getting dressed quickly and I sit on the bed.

I feel a lot better after the shower and it was nice to get out of my tattered sweater and ripped jeans. The clothes Bella laid out for me were definitely expensive. The nightshirt felt like silk against my skin, and the pants fit comfortably. I briefly wondered if she had bought these for me, and I figured it was the only explanation for why the clothes fit so well.

The room is also incredible. The large bed was in the center, and on the left was a small sitting area, consisting of a loveseat and a large couch, and beside that, there was a closet. I had checked it out already, it was completely stocked with clothing. There was a large window that faced the backyard, giving me a nice view of the pool. At the front of the room was a huge TV.

It was nicer than any hotel room I've ever seen.

Hanging out here all day is appealing, but I should see if Bella needs help with anything. Reluctantly, I make my way down the stairs, but I freeze when I hear a man speaking.

"I just don't understand, baby."

"We already went through this," Bella says.

I creep up the stairs slowly, trying not to make any noise. They sound like they're in the kitchen, so they couldn't see me from where they were.

"We have something special. I'm not going to let that go," the guy insists.

She sighs. "Riley, no. We aren't good together. We have nothing in common. You're with me because our families think we should be together. But I don't."

"Is it another guy?"

I freeze at the top of the stairs. I don't want to invade her privacy, but I find myself waiting for her answer.

But she doesn't get her chance to speak. Riley continues, "I always knew you were with someone else. Always so distant. Frigid. But I don't care. Maybe that would hurt more if I didn't sleep with Angela."

Bella doesn't speak for a minute. I can hear the gears in her mind spin as she tries to think of the most appropriate response.

But in the end, she settles for: "Get the fuck out of my house, Riley."

He laughs, then the door slams shut.

I decide it's safe to walk down the stairs. I find Bella in the kitchen and she's sitting by the breakfast bar with a martini in her hand.

She looks at me in that way of hers, and she immediately knows I was listening. She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "What a catch, huh? God, I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I wasted my time with that jerk. He slept with my best friend."

I don't really know what to say to that. "Did you break up with him because I said that you couldn't have people over?"

"No," she says. "I was going to do it anyway, but I kept thinking about how disappointed my family would be. You just helped speed up the process. Thank you, by the way. I deserve better than that."

"You do," I agree quickly. I'm glad she isn't too upset; guys like him shouldn't be the reason she cries. He wasn't worth it.

"Bella?" I say, trying to distract her. "The room is really nice. What do your parents do?"

She pats the stool next to her. "You might as well sit down. This will take a while."

She tells me that her grandparents founded a real estate company that her dad took over when he was in his late twenties. He and her mother were business partners, and they decided it made sense to get married. They had her because they wanted someone to take over the family business. They really wanted a boy, but didn't want more than one child because they would never have time to run the business.

Not that they had time for her when she was growing up. She had three nannies, and she saw them more than her own parents. She made friends with the gardener, would watch Saturday morning cartoons with the cook, and Florence, the maid, taught her how to drive.

I listen in fascination as she tells me every detail about her life, and she grows shy when she thinks she is boring me. But the more she tells me, the more I want to know.

I didn't realize it at the time, but this was a very special day.

This was the day that Bella Swan let me into her home, and her heart.

* * *

Okay, now we're getting somewhere.

**Review and let me know how your heart is doing. **


	13. No return

A/N: School is getting crazy. It's going to be difficult to keep updating this often. I'm going to try my best, though.

Now let's read about Edward and his walls.

Love you guys.

* * *

EPOV

I don't know how she does it, but she's breaking down my walls.

We were watching TV one evening. Or at least, she was. I was watching her.

Something caught my attention, then. It was a report about a little girl who got kidnapped and they found her body. It happened in New York, and this made all the difference.

"Terrible, isn't it?" I asked her, and she turned to me. "Death. How one minute someone is there, with you, and the next they're buried in the ground, six feet under. Sometimes, you know there's something you could have done. And you also know that you didn't do it."

She patted my arm, and I could see her watching me closely. "Do you see people die a lot?"

I nodded. Far too often. Comes with the profession, I guess. Of course, it isn't my profession anymore, but that just makes me feel worse.

She didn't press for information, and for some reason, this is why I wanted to tell her. "I used to be a police officer."

She smirks. "Really? I was going to guess you were a doctor."

"Why?"

"Because you're so smart. But it makes sense that you're in law enforcement. You seem like you really care about people."

It was difficult to not let that go to my head, but I pushed the thought away.

"Yeah, I guess. But then I got fired and now I'm on the run."

She frowned. "Why do you always do that?"

"What?" I said, slightly startled.

"Every time I say something nice to you, you deflect with your...your situation."

I laughed dryly. "It isn't just a situation. It's my life now. I have nowhere to go. I don't even want to know what my family thinks about me. I have nothing. It's difficult to forget about it, even for a minute."

"I get that. But you've been here for a week already, and I'm beginning to learn a thing or two about you," she said. I gestured for her to continue. "You have good days, but you have bad days too. I think sometimes _you_ even forget that you didn't do whatever it is the police think you did. You're not a criminal. It's going to be difficult as hell to prove it, but we will. Don't lose hope, okay?"

She lifted my chin and smiled warmly at me. And for a second, one thing was for sure, I definitely wasn't thinking about my situation anymore.

I couldn't even remember my name.

***.*.***

"Edward."

"Shh."

"Edwaaard."

"Mmm...sleeping."

"That's not something someone who was sleeping would say."

I glare at her. "You're really annoying for someone so small."

"Thank you. Few are blessed with such a gift. It's your turn to do the dishes."

She started shaking my arm and I groaned. I rolled over, trying to get away from her and fell off the couch. She started laughing, and she was so damn cute that I couldn't even be mad.

_No...don't think about how cute she is. _

"Fine," I grumbled, and moved into the kitchen. She followed behind. I got to work and Bella leaned against the counter, keeping me company.

"I'm used to this, anyway," I started. "Mom and I had a similar system. She'd cook and I would wash the dishes."

"You lived with your parents? How old are you again?" she teased, grinning.

"Twenty-five, and not recently. I did until I was twenty-one, though."

"That's adorable," she said and I felt my face getting hot. "I moved out when I was eighteen."

I shrugged. "Mom's cooking was far better than ramen noodles. She used to make delicious cupcakes. On the first of every month, she would put cookie dough in the center of them. She showed me how to make them, and we do it together ever since."

"I wonder what that feels like," she mused, "having such a strong bond with your family."

I smiled sympathetically when I realized what she meant. Her parents never did that kind of stuff with her. "It meant everything to me. The days when we would do nothing and say everything. I miss her so much, it hurts," I whispered.

Bella's eyes met mine, and for once, she didn't know how to answer me.

But she didn't have to say anything, seeing the compassion in her eyes was more than enough.

***.*.***

It happened just like that, so slowly that it was impossible to notice. I didn't let Bella into my heart quite so easily, but in less than two weeks, she had claimed a portion of it as her own. I knew it wouldn't be long before I would be handing her the whole thing.

Rationally, I know she'd crush it anyway; she'd destroy me.

But emotionally, I am past the point of no return.

* * *

Aw, honey.

**Reviews will get a mini-teaser of the next chapter by PM (non-guest reviews only)**


End file.
